The term anaerobic as used here is used to refer to formulations which cure, set-up or polymerise in the absence of air. Included are acrylic type systems including acrylate and methacrylate based compositions. This includes structural anaerobic materials.
Applications include those that require tensile bonding strength; torsional bonding strength (e.g. thread-locking formulations) etc.
Many types of container for anaerobic products have been produced. These include bottles, bag-in-box containers, etc.
One of the key considerations in packing an anaerobic adhesive is storage stability. Storage stability is compromised if there is not sufficient oxygen present through the mass of the composition to prevent curing occurring. Typically this means that not all materials are suitable for use in the manufacture of containers for holding anaerobically curable products.
Furthermore, there may also be compatibility issues. For example, a component of an anaerobically curable composition and a component of the material of the container body may be incompatible with each other. For example, some materials may cause deleterious effects on the chemical and/or physical properties of an anaerobically curable composition.
Accordingly, there is always a demand for alternative materials for use in the manufacture of containers for holding anaerobically curable products.
In particular there is a demand for alternative packs comprising a container and an anaerobically curable product held therein, which exhibit suitable storage stability.